Protection
by space1994
Summary: One shot. Suite a une agression Sybil est placée sous la protection de Sirius. Bonne lecture.


Protection

Je regardais par la vitre du magasin dans lequel je travaillais. Il faisait moche pour un mois de juin, très moche. La pluie semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter.

-Sybil ! Vient m'aider à ranger les cartons, me hurla Sandra ma patronne.

Je travaillais pour elle depuis deux ans maintenant, mais Sandra était plus comme une tante pour moi. Je la connaissais depuis toute petite. C'était une amie de mes parents, quand il était encore vivant. Elle m'avait offert de travailler pour elle à temps partielle pour que je puisse continuer mes études tout en gagnant un peu d'argent.

C'était grâce à ce poste que je pouvais vivre dans un petit appartement près du chemin de traverse.

Je me rendis dans l'arrière-boutique et commençais à empiler les cartons que j'allais ramener devant. La sonnette retentit devant, annonçant qu'un courageux avait bravé l'orage pour venir jusqu'à notre petite boutique de remède en tout genre. J'entendis vaguement Sandra accueillir le visiteur avec un « bonjours » plein de gaité. C'était assez drôle quand on savait qu'en réalité la plupart des gens lui tapait sur le système. Je l'entendais se plaindre à longueur de journée des clients qui en voulaient toujours plus alors qu'ils devenaient de moins en moins aimables.

Je revins devant avec ma pile de carton. J'en avais empilé tellement qu'il me bouchait la vue.

-Oh mais c'est notre charmante petite Sybil!

Je me figeais à l'entente de cette voix obséquieuse. Pendant un moment je fus tenté de faire demi-tour pour aller me réfugier dans l'arrière-boutique. Mais un sursaut Gryffondoresque vint à mon secours. Je posais une partie de mes cartons et adressais un sourire faux-cul à notre client.

-Monsieur Greel, quelle bonne surprise !

-Je veux bien croire très cher que tu sois surprise, cela fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il en me détaillant de haut en bas, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

Monsieur Greel était un homme petit, plutôt fin. Si j'avais dû le décrire le premier mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit aurait été visqueux. Il m'évoquait un crapaud gluant avec ses yeux globuleux et un nez aplatit. Pour ne rien arrangé il avait la peau d'une couleur étrange comme s'il était malade.

Il venait toujours aux heures où je travaillais, ne demandant à n'être servi que par moi. Il avait un comportement étrange envers moi. Lorsqu'on travaillait dans un commerce il y avait toujours des clients un peu dragueurs, ceux-là je pouvais les gérer. Mais Monsieur Greel n'était pas dragueur, et j'avais la certitude que je n'aimerais pas me retrouver seul avec lui dans une ruelle sombre.

Je hochais légèrement les épaules en plaquant un sourire sur mon visage. Surtout ne pas montrer qu'il me faisait flipper.

-C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai un copain, j'ai un peu moins de temps libre pour venir travailler ici. Expliquais-je.

En fait je n'avais absolument pas de petit ami. Sandra et moi avions décidé d'un commun accord que je resterais dans l'arrière-boutique quand Greel venait au magasin. Je son visage s'assombrir. Derrière Greel, Sandra me fit les gros yeux et m'indiqua de partir, rapidement.

Je repris mes cartons et commençaient à les ranger en partant des étagères les plus éloignées. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand il partit enfin. J'avais sentis son regard sur moi pendant que Sandra le servait.

Cette dernière vint vers moi en se frottant pensivement le menton.

-Un petit ami hein ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour qu'il te fiche la paix ?

-Non sur le moment ça m'a paru bien comme idée.

-Mouais, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a regardé. Ce soir tu dors chez moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, je n'étais plus une enfant mais parfois Sandra se comportait comme si j'étais sa fille.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me contredire, tu rentres avec moi un point c'est tout. Compris ?

-Ok, maman. Dis-je en rigolant.

-Ta mère me remercierait de ne pas te laisser rentrer la nuit alors qu'un type comme Greel te regarde comme si tu lui appartenais.

Je ne l'avouerais probablement jamais même sous la torture mais j'étais plutôt contente que Sandra me propose de dormir chez elle.

Le lendemain je me levais tôt. J'avais des cours à réviser et je serais plus à l'aise pour le faire à ma fac. Je me préparais rapidement et laissait un mot a Sandra pour lui dire de venir chez moi ce soir que je lui cuisine quelque chose en remerciement.

La journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Vers 10 heures Jo ma binôme me rejoignit à la bibliothèque. C'était une grande brune qui avait des origines réunionnaise, le sourire et la joie de vivre en plus. Nous avions rejoint Nick un autre étudiant avec lequel nous trainions.

Je leur racontais l'épisode de la veille.

-Tu devrais lui foutre un bon coup dans les boules à ce crapaud ! s'exclama Jo.

Mon amie avait une aversion pour Greel encore plus développé que la mienne. C'était surtout dû au faite qu'il avait fait un commentaire raciste sur elle quand elle m'avait rejoint au boulot une fois.

-Tu veux que je passe à ton boulot pour qu'il te fiche la paix ? me proposa Nick

-Non merci c'est gentil mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

-Tu parles me faire passer pour ton copain, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil coquin.

J'explosais de rire. Nick était le genre à draguer n'importe quelle fille mais dès que l'une d'elle lui rendait la pareille il perdait tous ses moyens. C'était un incident dans le genre qui avait vu naitre notre amitié. Il nous avait fait son numéro de charmeur, disant qu'il pouvait nous combler Jo et moi en même temps. Nous avions fait mine d'accepter avec le plus grand sérieux, prenant chacune un de ses bras pour l'emmener vers un coin sombre de la fac. Il avait paniqué légèrement.

Quand nous avions rigolé, il l'avait mal pris au début. Finalement il était revenu nous parler et maintenant nous nous chamaillions tous les trois, faisant semblant de flirter.

Mes cours se finissaient à 18 heures, je laissais mes deux amis en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée puis pris la direction de mon petit appartement. C'était à une dizaine de minutes à pieds de la fac. Je préférais marcher plutôt que de transplaner. La nuit était déjà presque tombé, j'avais encore 2 heures avant que Sandra ne vienne me voir. C'était suffisant pour que je prenne une douche et lui prépare un bon diner. Je pourrais même réviser un peu.

J'arrivais devant un petit immeuble en brique, j'entrais dedans. Mon appartement se situait au troisième étage. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout qu'une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisine américaine donnant sur un petit salon. Trop petit pour deux mais c'était parfait pour une seule personne et c'était tout ce que mon salaire me permettait de louer une fois mes frais de fac payé.

Avec le recul j'avais peut être un peu exagérer les évènements de la veille. Ok Greel était assez dérangeant mais rien ne justifiait que j'aille me réfugier chez Sandra. J'étais une Gryffondor, un peu de courage que diable !

Je tournais la poigné de ma porte et pénétrait dans mon petit chez moi. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je posais ma baguette sur le meuble près de l'entrée et tâtonnais pour allumer la lumière.

Je sursautais une fois que mes yeux s'accoutumèrent à la clarté. Mon canapé était renverser, plusieurs papier jonchait le sol. Une chaise était renversée, l'un des pieds brisé. J'entendis la porte derrière fois se fermer, le verrou s'enclencher. Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Greel.

Il avait un air haineux sur le visage et son regard semblait fou. Il me ceintura, me forçant à m'éloigner de la porte. Je me débattis autant que possible, le griffant. Il me repoussa brusquement et je trébuchais. Je m'étalais par terre ma tête cognant contre l'un des pieds de la chaise.

Le temps que je me remette du coup, il était déjà sur moi, m'empoignant par le bras pour me relever.

-Tutute, méchante fille. Je suis tellement déçu. Je fais ça pour toi tu sais.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Il me força à m'assoir sur une chaise.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

-Laissez-moi partir espèce de malade !

Il me gifla avec le dos de sa main. Un gout amer envahit ma bouche. Du sang ! Ma lèvre s'était fendue sous la force de l'impact. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi.

-Pour qui te prends-tu ! Tu n'es qu'une salope ! A découcher pour aller de faire sauter par le premier venu ! Je t'ai attendu hier, toute la soirée !

Il sembla se calmer, prit une grande inspiration.

-Tu mérites une punition. Endoloris !

Je hurlais sous le coup de la douleur, tout mon corps était déchirer de l'intérieur comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se plantaient dans les nerfs. Quand le sortilège se dissipa enfin j'étais par terre le souffle court.

Greel m'agrippa les cheveux pour relever mon visage jusqu'à ce que nos regards se croisent.

-Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire. Je déteste devoir vous punir mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Les filles comme toi doivent être puni.

Un nouveau sort me frappa et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, comme si cela pouvait atténuer la douleur que je ressentais.

Une part de moi trouva la force de relever la tête pour regarder ma baguette. Il n'y avait que trois mètre qui nous séparait. Ça plus un sorcier fou qui me torturait.

Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla durer l'éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sandra souriante.

-Coucou, j'espère qu'on mange bon ce soir !

Le doloris sous lequel j'étais se dissipa. Greel se tourna vers mon ami. Le sourire de Sandra se fana en quelque instant quand elle comprit la situation. Sa main se porta à sa poche mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu saisir sa baguette, Greel lui lança un expeliarmus qui l'envoya contre le mur.

Je profitais que son attention ne soit plus sur moi pour me relever tant bien que mal. J'avais l'impression que mes mouvements étaient anormalement lents comme si mon corps pesait une tonne. Je courus, du moins je fis quelque chose qui y ressemblait jusqu'au meuble de l'entré.

Greel me vit et me lança un sort qui me fit trébucher. Je m'étalais de nouveau mais dans ma chute j'avais réussi à attraper ma baguette.

Je me retournais aussi vite que possible et lançais le premier sort qui me passait par la tête. Je ne visais même pas Greel en particulier. Je voulais juste l'empêcher de s'approcher. Heureusement dans mon malheur le sort que je lançais brisa l'ampoule qui nous éclairait. Cela m'offrit le temps dont j'avais besoin pour rejoindre Sandra.

Je saisis sa main et transplanait en un crack sonore.

Le bureau était plongé en pleine effervescence. Plusieurs notes volaient au-dessus de ma tête, manquant de se prendre dans mes cheveux à chaque fois qu'elle passait trop près.

Un dossier s'abattit sur mon bureau. Je relevais lentement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de mon supérieur, Jack lerry, un trou du cul finit selon moi. Mais il est vrai que j'avais toujours eu un problème avec l'autorité.

-Black tu prends tes affaires. On vient d'avoir une nouvelle affaire. Une jeune femme s'est fait agresser chez elle. Je te charge de sa protection jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé son agresseur.

-Mais Jack je travaille sur l'affaire _fantome_! Il y encore eu un meurtre hier soir.

-Je sais j'ai mis tout le monde sur cette enquête, et je ne peux pas me permettre de détacher un agent avec plus d'expérience de fantome pour une simple protection !

Il fit demi-tour avant que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. Je jurais dans ma barbe et pris lançais un regard noir au dossier comme si c'était lui le responsable de tous mes malheurs. En face de moi James m'adressa un sourire compatissant.

-Pas de chance Patmol.

-Tout ça parce que je suis encore « un bleu », dis-je en prenant rageusement le dossier.

Je l'étudiais rapidement. Une femme agressé chez elle par un gars un peu trop violent.

J'arrivais à Sainte Mangouste. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Une infirmière m'indiqua la direction à prendre avec un sourire qui ne laissait pas de place au doute quand a ses intentions envers moi. Dommage pour elle, six mois plus tôt je l'aurais suivit jusqu'à un petit local et l'aurait fait crier mais plus maintenant.

Le Sirius coureur de jupons c'était fini maintenant. J'entrais dans une chambre blanche, deux femme se trouvaient dedans assises l'une en face de l'autre, discutant à voix basse.

Elles se turent quand j'entrais et me dévisagèrent. Celle que je devais protéger était installée sur le lit. Elle aurait pu être jolie si un hématome violacée ne mangeait pas la moitié de sa joue gauche. Résultat d'un coup porté avec une chevalière. Le même coup avait probablement fendu sa lèvre. Au niveau de son front des points de sutures disparaissaient dans sa masse de cheveux bruns. Elles avaient les yeux hagards.

Une écharpe retenait l'un de ses bras. « Désartibulation » c'était ce que précisait son dossier. Quand elle avait transplané pour s'enfuir elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se concentrer suffisamment sur sa destination. Elle avait dû perdre pas mal de sang parce que sa peau était livide, presque translucide.

Je serrai les poings, j'espérais qu'on allait rapidement coincer le salaud qui lui avait fait ça. Et qu'il allait faire mumuse avec deux ou trois détraqueur.

-Prête, demandais-je.

Elle acquiesça, se releva et pris le sac que son amie lui tendait gentiment. Elles s'enlacèrent.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda ma protégée.

-Oui, je vais aller passer un peu de temps avec ma famille en Finlande. Et puis ce n'est pas après moi que ce taré en a.

Je sortais de l'hôpital ma protégée sur les talons. Dès que nous fûmes dehors je posais ma main sur son épaule et transplanais.

Elle me regardait toujours quand nous avons atterrit devant un petit chalet au bord d'un lac. Je pris la direction du chalet après avoir pris son sac.

L'intérieur était assez rustique et il faisait assez froid. Je posais les affaires sur un fauteuil et lançais un sort pour allumer un feu dans la cheminer.

Je me tournais vers la jeune femme.

-Bien maintenant qu'on est à peu près en sécurité on peut faire les présentations. Sirius Black, c'est moi qui vais assurer ta protection rapproché.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

-Oh je sais déjà qui tu es Sirius.

Je fronçais les sourcils tentant vainement de me rappeler si j'avais déjà coucher avec elle par le passé. La liste était plutôt longue.

-Est-ce qu'on est déjà sorti ensemble ?

-Non, mais qui ne connais pas Sirius Black le dieu de Poudlard.

-Je ne me souviens pas de toi.

-Normal, quand tu étais en septième année j'étais en quatrième. Tu n'as jamais regardé les filles de mon âge. Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être toute folle de toi. Je m'appelle Sybil Johns.

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux. Son nom ne me parlait pas vraiment. C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas intéressé à mon camarade plus jeune.

-Je vais lancer quelque sort de protection. Ta chambre est en haut au fond du couloir, installe toi.

Poser les sort ne me prit que dis minutes. De retour dans la maison j'allais à la cuisine pour faire chauffer un peu d'eau. Un bon chocolat chaud ne me ferait pas trop de mal. Je fouillais les placards et en sortit un encas.

Un bruit sourd à l'étage me mit en état d'alerte. Je me précipitais baguette à la main en haut. L'escalier débouchait sur une pièce, celle dans laquelle je dormirais, un petit couloir desservait la salle de bain. En face il y avait la chambre destiné à Sybil.

Je me précipitais dans cette dernière pour voir un spectacle qui me surprit. La jeune femme était par terre, son pull à moitié retirer, laissant apercevoir une bande de peau couloir ivoire. Son bras blessé était bloquer dans son pull, son autre bras tirait désespérément sur le bout de tissu pour le débloquer.

Je rigolais doucement, Sybil s'immobilisa.

-Aide moi plutôt au lieu de te payer ma tête.

Je m'avançais vers elle, lui prenant le tissu des mains je tirais doucement déçu. Elle se retrouva en débardeur devant moi, les cheveux tout ébouriffer.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-J'ai trébuché en voulant me changer, déclara-t-elle piteusement.

Je me retins de rire, elle sembla se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation et se mit à rigoler franchement. Sa voix se brisa, elle se mit à tousser. Quand elle reprit enfin son souffle un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre. Elle porta la main à sa bouche. Son regard devint instantanément hanté. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort in-prononcé qui stoppa le saignement.

-Si tu veux j'ai fait chauffer de l'eau.

-Merci je prendrais bien un thé.

-OK, je te prépare ça.

Il faisait nuit et j'avais du mal à dormir. Le canapé sur lequel j'étais installé était très inconfortable, un ressort se plantait dans mon dos impitoyablement. Des cris me parvinrent au bout du couloir. Je me précipitais dans la chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil m'apprit que la chambre était vide.

Sybil était étendu sur le lit, en nage et se débattant contre un assaillant imaginaire. Je l'attrapais par les épaules et la secouais doucement pour la réveiller. Ses yeux marrons croisèrent les miens, elle était terrifier. Je l'entourais délicatement de mes bras et la berçait pour qu'elle se calme. Je sentis bientôt ses larmes tremper mon Tee-shirt.

-Chut, c'était juste un mauvais rêve, tu es en sécurité. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire.

Un violent sanglot la secoua, elle se débattit pour quitter mon étreinte et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle revint après quelques minutes, l'air mal en point. Elle s'installa près de moi.

-Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

-Tu as déjà dû lire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle évitait délibérément mon regard, je compris d'un coup qu'elle avait honte de ce moment de faiblesse.

-Oui, mais parler pourrait te faire du bien.

Son visage se ferma. Je ne poussais pas plus loin. Elle parlerait quand elle serait prête et pas avant. Je commençais à me relever quand sa main agrippa mon vêtement.

-Tu veux bien rester dormir avec moi cette nuit, me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je hochais la tête et me glissais sous les couvertures. Elle se recroquevilla sur le côté, son visage face à moi. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrait sur sa respiration. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain je m'éveillais en sentant un poids chaud sur mon torse. Sybille c'était collé à moi dans son sommeil, cherchant du réconfort inconsciemment.

Je me levais discrètement, histoire de nous épargner à tous les deux un embarras inutile. Si mes années de débauche m'avaient appris quelque chose c'était que rien n'est plus gênant que de se réveiller avec quelqu'un dans son lit quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

Je m'installais en bas avec une tasse de café. J'étais en train de raviver le feu quand Sybille descendit. Elle avait l'air moins fatigué qu'hier. Je me tournais vers elle tout en me relevant. Elle sursauta en me voyant, les yeux emplis de peur.

-C'est moi Sirius, dis-je en levant les mains.

Dans la pénombre elle ne pouvait pas bien me voir et avec son récent traumatisme elle allait être effrayée dès qu'elle croiserait un homme dans un endroit mal éclairé. Elle me fit un pauvre sourire.

-Tu veux déjeuner quelque chose, lui proposais-je.

-Oui merci.

Je commençais à faire cuire des œufs sur le plat pendant qu'elle mettait la table. Un verre lui échappa et se brisa en mille morceaux par terre.

-Zut !

Je la vis se pencher pour ramasser les morceaux.

-Non ! Tu vas te blesser. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

-Je peux encore ramasser des morceaux de verre.

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses d'accord. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle hocha la tête. Je pris ma baguette et rassemblait d'un geste tout le verre avant de le jeter à la poubelle. On s'installa devant la cheminer pour manger.

-Au fait merci, déclara Sybille au bout d'un moment.

-Pourquoi tu me remercie ?

-Pour cette nuit, et pour veiller sur moi aussi.

-C'est normal. Répondis-je perdu.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que devoir assurer ma protection te remplissais de joie. J'ai vu ta tête quand tu es arrivé à l'hôpital.

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux.

-C'est vrai qu'au début je n'étais pas très chaud. Je travaillais à la base sur cette affaire de meurtre de prostituée. Mon patron m'a retiré de l'affaire, ça m'a un peu énervé. Mais je peux t'assurer que je ferais tout pour que tu ne coures aucun danger.

-Tu travaillais sur l'affaire des prostitués ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Oui, tu en as entendu parler ?

-Et comment ! Toute la communauté sorcière ne parle plus que du tueur qui vise la même cible que Jack l'éventreur.

Je grimaçais, un vent de panique avait suivi les meurtres, tout ça parce que des journalistes trop enthousiaste c'était empressé de faire un parallèle avec l'un des plus célèbres tueurs en série de l'histoire.

Nous avons continué à parler tout en mangeant. J'appris qu'elle avait était à Gryffondor elle aussi. Pour le moment elle était en pleine étude pour devenir medicomage. On évoqua les souvenirs qu'on avait de nos années à Poudlard.

-Je me souviens encore de ton ami James se prenant râteau sur râteau de la part de Lily. Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Attend ! Ils sont ensemble maintenant.

-Non ! Tu te moques de moi !

-Pas du tout. Ça fait un an maintenant et ils viennent d'emménager ensemble.

-Impossible, si on m'avait dit ça ils y a quelques années j'aurais envoyé la personne en soin psychiatrique. Mais comment a-t-il fait ? Il a continué à s'accrocher à elle comme une moule a son rocher ?

-Non, en fait on a revu Lily au cours d'une mission. James et elle, ont pas mal parler et pffiou ils sortaient ensemble.

-Le couple inespéré.

-James a toujours su qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

-Oui enfin ma meilleure amie Jo a aussi toujours su qu'elle finirait avec toi, et pourtant tu ne dois même pas connaitre son existence.

-Euh non, mais au collège je me fichais pas mal des filles.

-Oh je sais. Tu papillonnais d'une fille à l'autre mais il n'y avait que tes amis qui comptaient réellement pour toi.

Je la regardais d'un air surpris. Pour moi elle était une parfaite inconnue il y a peu mais elle avait réussi à me cerner rapidement.

-Pas la peine de prendre cet air surpris Sirius. Moi aussi j'ai eu un béguin pour toi, comme à peu près toute la population féminine de Poudlard. J'ai eu le temps de t'observer, dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

-Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, dis-je en reprenant mes airs de don juan.

-Non, j'ai grandi.

Je la regardais finir son assiette.

-Bon, est ce qu'on peut visiter un peu les alentours ou on est cloitrer ici ?

-Non on peut aller se promener si tu veux. Mais tu ne dois pas sortir sans moi.

-Ok chef. Je vais me laver en première.

Je soupirais en regardant toute la vaisselle. Un petit sort envie à bout. Je montais quand j'entendis une voix.

-Sirius ? Tu peux venir m'aider ?

-J'arrive.

Je poussais la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était dos à moi, torse nu, cachant sa poitrine avec son bras valide. Elle tourna légèrement la tête.

-Je n'arrive pas à défaire la sangle de mon écharpe.

-Pas de problème.

Je tirais doucement sur l'attache qui finit par céder. L'écharpe tomba me dévoilant une longue cicatrice encore boursoufler qui partait de son omoplate pour s'enrouler le long de son bras jusqu'au coude.

J'avais déjà vu des gens désartibuler. Souvent c'était extrêmement douloureux mais ils ne gardaient aucune cicatrice. Son transplanage avait dû être précipité pour qu'il y ait une marque pareille sur son bras. Je tendis une main pour effleurer la cicatrice du bout des doigts. Elle frémit à mon contact et s'avança pour éviter mon contact.

Mon regard dériva sur le reste de son corps. Il était couvert de bleu. J'avais lu dans le rapport qu'elle avait été frappée seulement au visage mais j'avais moi-même reçu suffisamment de doloris pour reconnaitre les hématomes qu'ils engendraient si la personne était torturée trop longtemps.

Je reculais en fermant la porte. Dix minutes plus tard elle sortit de la salle de bain et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Je me lavais rapidement. Une fois habillé j'allais rejoindre Sybil en bas. Sans un mot nous sommes sortis. Le chalet ou nous nous trouvions donnait sur un loch écossais qui s'était formé au pied d'une montagne. L'air était plutôt frais une un brume s'élevait du lac, nous empêchant de voir l'horizon. Le paysage me rappelait Poudlard, les lendemains de pleine lune, quand nous revenions de la forêt interdit.

Sybil sursautait à chaque bruissement. Je voyais sa main serrer compulsivement sa baguette.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Non, ça me fait du bien de sortir. Je suis resté enfermé pendant deux jours à sainte mangouste. J'ai cru devenir folle.

Je compris sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire qu'elle avait du mal à rester dans une pièce close.

La journée ce passa bien dans l'ensemble. Sybil était une fille intelligente avec qui il était facile d'avoir des conversations intéressante. Parfois ses yeux se voilaient légèrement et je savais qu'elle était de nouveau dans son appartement avec son agresseur. D'autre fois elle grimaçait quand un de ses mouvements réveillait sa blessure. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle pourrait retirer son écharpe dans deux jours, et qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

La nuit venu j'étais de nouveau dans mon lit, un ressort s'enfonçant joyeusement dans mes fesses gauches. Un cri retentit en provenance de la chambre de Sybil. En moins de deux j'étais près d'elle le sortant de son cauchemar.

Je la serrais contre moi. Elle ne pleurait pas mais je sentais tout son corps trembler. Et elle se mit à tout me raconter. Elle me parla de sa douleur, de la certitude qu'elle allait mourir. De son effroi quand son amie était arrivée dans son appartement. De sa peur, elle avait honte d'avoir peur.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Tu sais, ma famille était très à cheval sur les principes de sang purs. J'étais à Gryffondor et en plus je côtoyais des né moldu, un crime aux yeux de ma famille. Surtout ma mère. Elle m'a lancé un nombre incalculable de doloris. Au début j'avais peur d'en parler, j'avais honte aussi. Et puis un jour j'ai craqué et j'en ai parlé à James. Il m'a écouté sans me juger et après il m'a dit que je pouvais venir chez lui quand je voulais. Que sa porte me serrait toujours ouverte. Après ça je me suis senti mieux. Tu ne te sens pas un peu mieux ?

-Si, dit-elle en reniflant misérablement. Tu pourras m'apprendre à me battre ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je la regardais surpris puis hochait la tête.

-Je te promets qu'on va retrouver ce salaud et qu'il ira pourrir en prison.

J'allais partit quand elle m'appela.

-Sirius…tu peux rester dormir avec moi, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Une semaine était maintenant passé depuis notre arrivé. Sybil et moi nous avions commencé les entrainements. Je l'aidais a acquirent de meilleur réflexe et aussi quelque base de combat au corps à corps.

Apprendre à se battre lui faisait un bien fou. Son regard était plus vif, plus présents.

Ses blessures étaient tout à fait partit. Son hématome était passé par toutes les nuances allant du noir au jaune, en passant par le violet et le vert. Sa lèvre était toujours un peu fendu mais plus pour longtemps.

D'un accord tacite nous avions convenu que je dormirais avec elle. Depuis elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar. Dans l'ensemble elle avait meilleure mine.

Un hibou arriva pendant que nous prenions notre petit déjeune. A mesure que je lisais la lettre mes sourcils se froncèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une lettre de mon patron. Il nous demande de venir au bureau des aurores. Apparemment il y a du nouveau.

-Ils ont arrêté Greel ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il n'en parle pas dans sa lettre.

Une heure plus tard nous étions dans le grand hall du ministère. Sybil était tendue à côté de moi. Je posais ma main dans son dos pour la rassurer. Elle sembla se détendre légèrement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne supportais pas de la voir effrayer. J'avais envie de la protéger.

Je la guidais jusqu'au bureau des aurores. Il y avait encore plus d'activité qu'avant. On entendait des bruits provenant de partout, des missives volaient en tous sens. James surgit devant nous, l'air plus débrailler que d'habitude.

-Patmol ! C'est bon de te voir mon vieux. Jack veut te voir, tout de suite.

Il nous guida jusqu'au bureau de mon supérieur. Il frappa à la porte tout en l'ouvrant.

-J'ai demandé à ne pas être déranger !

-Chef c'est Sirius, il vient d'arriver.

J'observais mon patron, tout dans les traits de son visage aussi bien que dans son langage corporel indiquait qu'il était dans une colère noire. Son visage dérougit légèrement.

-Bien fait le entrer James. Et tient compagnie à mademoiselle Johns.

Sybil me lança un coup d'œil stupéfait. C'est vrai que Jack et les bonnes manières ça faisait deux. Elle suivit mon ami tout en continuant à me lancer quelque coup d'œil hésitant. Jack prit une grande inspiration.

- _Fantome_ tue de plus en plus. Maintenant il tue au moins une fois par jour si ce n'est plus.

Il me tendit un rapport contenant plusieurs photos. J'y jetais un coup d'œil. Ce n'était jamais beau à voir. Toutes les victimes de Fantome étaient d'abord passées à tabac puis étouffer avec une corde. Mais là le tueur c'était acharner sur ses nouvelles victimes les rendant méconnaissable.

-Il ne s'attaque plus qu'au prostituer maintenant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et puis cette sauvagerie, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Oui, au début nous ne comprenions pas non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'on remarque que toutes ses filles avaient un point commun.

Il me tendit un autre dossier. On voyait les photos des sorcières tuer avant que l'agresseur ne les ait rendus méconnaissable. Je les regardais sans voir de lien entre elle. Je relevais les yeux sur Jack, perdu. Il me tendit une autre photo. C'était une photo de Sybil.

J'étudiais la photo, mon souffle se coupa. La première fille avait des cheveux semblables à ceux de la jeune femme. La deuxième avait les yeux de la même couleur. Je continuais ainsi, relevant un trait commun entre les victimes et ma protéger.

-Nous pensons que le tueur et Albert Greel ne sont qu'une seul et même personne. Quand miss Johns lui a échappé il a reporté sa rage sur toutes les femmes qui la lui rappelaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Qu'on se serve de Sybil pour attirer Greel ?

-C'est exactement ce que nous allons faire Black. En ce moment même James est en train d'expliquer la situation à miss Johns.

-Mais enfin on ne peut pas faire ça. Imaginez qu'on n'arrive pas à la protéger ? On aura sa mort sur la conscience !

-Nous n'allons prendre aucun risque. Elle sera surveillé nuit et jour par une équipe d'aurore.

-Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Greel va s'en rendre compte, il n'attaquera quand on aura relâché notre attention.

-C'est une possibilité, mais je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à nos concitoyens qu'ils courent un danger parce qu'on ne peut se résoudre à agir. Elle sera surveiller à distance ce qui éveillera moins les soupçons de notre homme.

-Si je peux me permettre une suggestion.

J'attendais avec James en silence. Ce qu'il venait de me dire m'avait choqué. Greel m'avait toujours fait un peu peur mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être à l'origine des meurtres de tous ses prostitués.

Une aurore vint vers nous.

-James, vous devez rejoindre le chef dans son bureau.

Je me levais sans un mot. On me fit signe de m'assoire mais je preferais rester debout. Sirius était en face de moi la mine sombre.

-Miss Johns, James vient de me dire que vous acceptez de servir d'appas pour que l'on piège Albert Greel. Je tiens au nom de toute la communauté magique a vous remerciez pour les risques que vous prenez. Et je tiens à préciser que nous ferons tout le nécessaire pour que vous ne couriez aucun risque.

-De rien. Dis-je en me sentant mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant.

Le chef des aurores fit un signe de tête à Sirius. Il s'avança et me prit par le bras pour me faire sortir du bureau. James nous suivit.

-Tu vas retourner chez toi vivre normalement. On pense que Greel doit surveiller ton appartement ou l'un des lieux où tu as l'habitude de te rendre. Quand il t'attaquera nous l'intercepterons.

-C'est tout ? Aucun aurore ne va rester avec moi ?

-Non, Nous te protègerons à distance pour qu'il ne se méfie pas.

Je sentis un poids me tomber sur l'estomac.

-En gros vous me laisser me demerder toute seule avec ce taré.

-Tu ne seras pas seul. Nous disposons de chiens spéciaux qui sont formé à la protection de personne importante. L'un d'entre eux restera avec toi pour te protéger le temps qu'on arrive.

-Un chien ? Tu…tu te moques de moi ! Tu as vu ce qu'il m'a fait, tu as vu mes blessures et tu oses me dire que j'aurais un chien comme seul protection ?

-Oui.

-Et toi dans tout ça tu seras ou ?

-Je serais sur une autre affaire.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu avais promis que tu ferais tout pour qu'on arrête Greel. Tu avais promis.

-Oui, mais maintenant je suis transférer sur une autre enquête. Celle-là ne me concerne plus.

Je le giflais, avec toute la rage que j'éprouvais à son égard. J'avais cru pendant la semaine qu'on avait passée ensemble qu'on était devenu ami, qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber.

Sa tête partit sur le côté. Il y eu un étrange silence dans le service. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous.

-Espèce de salaud soufflais-je.

James me prit par le bras pour me trainer dans un autre bureau. Je l'entendis vaguement me parler de document à signer. Il me fit m'assoir sur une chaise face à une secrétaire acariâtre avant de ressortir.

Je signais les papiers que l'on me tendit tout en m'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui embrumaient ma vision.

Quand James revint j'étais un peu plus calme. Il me fit signe de le suivre.

-Vient je vais te reconduire chez toi.

Je me laissais entrainer sans un bruit. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la porte de mon appartement que je sortis de ma torpeur.

-Attend ! Je ne peux pas y retourner, dis-je en paniquant.

Il se tourna vers moi, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

-Ne t'en fait pas, on a installé un système d'alarme en cas d'intrusion,

Je secouais la tête. Ce n'était pas ça qui me bloquais.

-On a aussi rangé ton appartement.

Il mit sa main dans mon dos et me poussa délicatement à l'intérieur. Je serrais convulsivement ma baguette dans ma poche. James avait raison. On avait tout rangé, rien ne laissait a pensé que mon appartement avait été le théâtre d'une agression.

La chaise sur laquelle j'avais été agressé était rangée bien sagement sous la table. Les papiers qui étaient par terre cette nuit-là étaient sur le bureau. Tout était calme pourtant ou que mon regard se pose je revoyais des scènes de mon agressions par flash. Je tremblais.

Un bruit attira mon attention et je sortais ma baguette un sort sur le bord des lèvres. Un chien de taille moyenne s'approcha de moi la queue battante. Il était tout noir avec des poils longs et soyeux. Ses yeux gris me rappelaient ceux de Sirius. Il s'avança vers moi et me toucha du bout de sa truffe.

-Sybil, voici scoop ton chien de garde. Me dit James avec un petit sourire tordu. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit envoie moi un patronus. Rajouta-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Je restais la, seule. Je poussais un soupire.

-Allez, t'as intérêt à être un super chien magique et a bien faire ton boulot sinon je te transforme en balais, dis-je au chien.

Il me regarda la langue pendante.

-Super, en plus on m'a donné le plus intelligent.

Scoop ravala sa langue et émit ce qui ressemblait à un cri d'indignation. J'allais à la cuisine. Le frigo était désespérément vide. Je poussais un autre soupire.

-Bon, direction la superette.

Au moment où j'allais fermer la porte, scoop se faufila entre mes jambes pour sortir.

-Non, tu rentres, lui dis-je. Allez.

Il s'assit en me regardant patiemment.

-Tu vas me suivre partout où j'irais hein ?

Il aboya. J'abandonnais et prit le chemin des courses mon nouveau chien derrière moi. Bizarrement ça ne surpris personne de me voir entrer dans une boutique avec un chien. C'était l'un des côté positif quand on était sorcier. Vous pouviez vous trimbaler avec un serpent partout que les gens trouveraient ça normal.

Après un bon déjeuner, je me remis à mes révisions. J'avais un peu négligé mes études pendant mon séjour dans le chalet. J'envoyais un patronus à Jo et Nick pour les prévenir que je serais en cours le lendemain.

Scoop me lança un regard rempli de dédain quand je mis une gamelle pleine de pâté pour chien devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais te faire la cuisine ?

Il retroussa ses babines en reniflant la boite et éternua. Je soupirais et lui donnait les restes de mon repas. Moi qui voulais en garder pour le lendemain.

Je me mis au lit avec appréhension. Comment allais-je dormir maintenant que Sirius n'étais plus là pour repousser mes cauchemars. Je secouais la tête, je n'avais pas besoin de ce mec. Il c'était bien foutu de moi, il ne méritait pas que je pense à lui. Scoop grimpa à côté de moi et posa sa tête sur mon flan. Je ravalais la remarque que j'allais faire, après tout j'avais plus l'air d'une folle à parler a un chien et en plus je me sentais plus rassurer.

Je rejoignis Jo et Nick devant la fac, scoop sur mes talons. Au final j'aimais bien se chien. Ma meilleure amie se jeta dans mes bras et me harcela de question jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rassurer sur mon état. Nick me prit par les épaules et me dévisagea pendant un moment avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Sybil, c'est normal qu'un chien soit avec toi ? Finit par demander Jo.

-Oui.

Je leur racontais les circonstances de ma rencontre avec Scoop.

-Mais quel espèce de connard ! s'exclama Jo. Juste parce qu'il ne s'occupe plus de ta protection il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi. Je vais le castrer.

-Tu veux venir vivre chez l'un de nous ? me proposa Nick.

-Non c'est bon. Je vais rester chez moi. En plus si je vais chez l'un de vous deux Greel mettront plus de temps à se faire attraper.

Jo me prit la main.

-Sybil, c'est décider Sirius Black est destituer de sa place de fantasme numéro un.

Je rigolais. Scoop vint se coller à moi me réclamant une caresse. Je le gratouillais distraitement entre les oreilles. Jo avança la main pour le caresser à son tour mais le chien tourna la tête comme s'il la boudait. Les cours se passèrent normalement, j'étais un peu à la ramasse à cause de mon absence mais rien de très alarmant. Scoop avait sa tête sur mon genou, il somnolait la plupart du temps.

Le soir je rentrais, mangeais et révisais. Au bout de deux jours de cette routine je commençais à me détendre un peu. Greel ne m'avait pas attaqué, avec un peu de chance il m'avait oublié ou mieux encore il avait fait un infarctus et il pourrissait dans une ruelle sombre.

Sandra m'avait envoyé plusieurs lettres pour savoir comment je me portais. Je lui répondis que j'étais de retour à mon appartement. Une heure plus tard elle sonnait à ma porte.

-T'es folle de laisser les aurores t'utiliser comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis son étreinte, j'étais surprise de la voir débarquer.

-Sandra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir, et puis pour être honnête mon cousin n'est pas une lumière je m'ennuyais chez lui. Si tu reviens alors moi aussi.

-Non c'est trop dangereux !

-Pas de ça avec moi. Je suis une grande fille, j'en ai marre de me cacher en attendant que ça passe.

-Mais tu n'as personne pour te protéger.

-Et toi tu as juste un chien, tu parles d'une protection !

Scoop se mit à grogner en regardant Sandra.

-Silence sac à puce ! Bon dis-moi que tu as quelque chose à grignoter je meurs de faim.

Je rigolais tout en allant nous préparer quelque chose à manger. Sandra m'avait manqué pendant tout ce temps et j'étais heureuse de la revoir.

-On va rouvrir la boutique. Me dit-elle en sirotant un thé. C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour attraper ce malade.

-C'est trop dangereux Sandra. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir en danger. Moi j'ai des aurores qui me surveillent à distance mais toi il n'y aura personne pour t'aider si Greel t'attaque.

-Qu'il essaye un peu pour voir. La dernière fois il m'a pris par surprise c'est tout.

J'essayais d'argumenter mais Sandra ne voulut rien entendre. C'est comme ça que le lendemain nous nous retrouvâmes dans son magasin. Nous étions toute les deux un peu tendues. Nous offrions des sourires crispés à tous ceux qui franchissaient la porte. Heureusement pour eux ils ne pouvaient pas voir les deux baguettes pointées dans leur direction.

Scoop étaient affaler dans un coin, il se remettait doucement de la crise d'éternuement qui l'avait secoué quand il avait reniflé un des bocaux de poudre.

Je regardais Sybil tourner en rond dans son appartement. Nous étions samedi, un hibou venait d'arriver, apportant avec lui une lettre. Être sous ma forme de chien avait des désavantages. Je ne pouvais pas lire la lettre. Elle finit par se tourner vers moi quand j'émis un aboiement.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Greel retient Sandra en otage.

Elle se remit à faire les cent pas. Je réfléchis rapidement pour tenter de trouver une solution.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant. Greel menace de tuer Sandra si je ne le retrouve pas à un point de rendez-vous donnez. Je fais quoi moi avec juste un chien moi.

Je grognais légèrement, qu'elle n'imagine même pas aller là-bas sans moi.

-Mais oui, James ! Envoyez un patronus à James.

Elle fit un rapide sort et un chien sortit de sa baguette. Elle partit dans son placard et pris plusieurs potions assez étrange. L'une d'elle était violette, elle la déboucha et l'avala d'un coup. Je la regardais frissonner. Elle mit plusieurs potions dans son sac.

-Scoop ! Ça va être le moment pour toi de montrer ce que tu vaux.

Je me redressais en aboyant. Sa main s'enfonça dans mon pelage, me faisant frissonner et elle transplana. On se retrouva dans une allée embrumé. Nous n'étions pas dans le Londres sorcier. On se dirigea vers une maison à la lisière du village.

Sybil pénétra dans la maison, baguette en main. Elle lança un lumos, éclairant la pièce. Il y avait peu de mobilier, le plancher était recouvert de poussière. Le vent s'engouffrait par des fissures donnant l'impression que la maison grinçait. Un volet claqua nous faisant sursauter.

Mon ouïe de chien m'appris quelqu'un arrivait avant que je ne le vois. La cheminer et des bougies installer un peu partout s'enflammèrent nous éblouissant. L'homme en face de nous était moche. Je comprenais Sybil quand elle le qualifiait de visqueux. Son regard n'était que haine pur. Je grognais me tenant prêt à lui bondir dessus.

-Tiens tiens tu as ramené des renforts, j'en suis effrayé.

-Ou es Sandra ?

-Elle doit être chez elle, sauf bien sur si elle a réussi à sortir du placard dans lequel je l'avais enfermé.

Je vis Sybil soupirer de soulagement à l'idée que son amie allait bien.

-Me prends-tu pour un monstre cher Sybil ? J'évite de tuer quand c'est possible.

Je sautais sur Greel pour donner à Sybil le temps de s'enfuir. Je mordis son mollet, j'eu la satisfaction de sentir son sang dans ma gueule. Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et je me retrouvais projeter contre un mur. Alors que je me relevais je le vis couper la retraite de Sybil et l'empoigner. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'entrejambe.

Si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine j'aurais sourie de fierté, elle avait bien retenu mes conseils en cas de corps à corps. Elle prit un des chandeliers qui trainait sur un meuble et lui donna un coup en plein visage.

Je grognais en voyant Greel lui lancer un sort la faisant chuter. Il passa ses mains autour de son coup et commença à l'étrangler. Je m'élançais sur lui tout en reprenant ma forme humaine. Sybil se débattait luttant pour respirer, elle finit par changer de tactique et enfonça ses doigts dans les yeux de Greel. Il recula en hurlant, la jeune femme pris une brusque inspiration.

Je posais ma baguette sur la gorge de Greel.

-Si tu bouges, je te tue.

Il se figea au son de ma voix, ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers moi. Un rictus haineux se dessina sur son visage. Il projeta sa tête en arrière, me donnant un coup de boule. Je portais la main à mon visage. Ce connard m'avait probablement cassé le nez.

Je lui jetais un sort qui le bloqua dans ses mouvements. Je me précipitais vers Sybil qui avait toujours du mal à reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va ? Sybil dit quelque chose !

-Sac, murmura-t-elle.

J'avisais son sac qui trainait dans un coin. Je lui rapportais rapidement. Elle en renversa le contenu et prit l'une des fioles qu'elle vida d'une traite. L'effet fut immédiat, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se mit à tousser légèrement mais son visage avait repris des couleurs.

Pour la deuxième fois en quelque semaine je me retrouvais de nouveau à l'hôpital. Cette fois ci mon séjour fut moins long. J'avais moins de dégât.

Peu de temps après que Sirius m'ai aidé à retrouver mon souffle, des aurores avaient débarqué. Ils nous avaient conduits à l'hôpital pour qu'on se fasse soigner. J'avais quelque contusion et la trachée abimé mais rien qu'une potion et un peu de repos ne pourrait réparer. Sirius quant à lui n'avait qu'un nez cassé. Il avait pu quitter l'hôpital plus tôt que moi, ce qui était profondément injuste. J'avais plusieurs questions à lui poser.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait croire qu'il se fichait de moi alors qu'il avait passé plusieurs jours sous la forme d'un chien.

James qui été resté un moment avec moi pour prendre ma déposition n'avait pas caché son admiration quand il avait vu l'état du visage de Greel. Il m'annonça que Greel avait avoué tous les meurtres des prostitués pour le plus grand soulagement des aurores.

Une fois hors de l'hôpital je pris une profonde inspiration. Un mouvement sur ma droite attira mon attention. Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer les prunelles grise de Sirius. Il vint marcher près de moi. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Toutes mes questions s'envolèrent.

-J'aimerais bien récupérer mon chien, dis-je simplement.

-Tu ne préfères pas le modèle humain ? répliqua-t-il malicieusement.

-Ça dépend des performances du modèle humain.

On partit dans un grand éclat de rire.


End file.
